Koneko x Yui
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: The Sakamaki's are out and Koneko has something important to tell Yui, but she'll only tell her sister after they have some fun. Koneko x Yui


**Just for fun :)**

Koneko sighed as she sat on her bed, all of the Sakamaki's had gone out for some unknown reason,

_Probably going to a pub _Koneko thought, the brothers were getting along more now and would sometimes go to a pub and come back very late at night. Koneko signed again and walked upstairs to Yui's room, she did have something important to tell her. Koneko entered Yui's room and shut the door quietly, she walked over to the bed to find Yui resting. As Koneko layed down besides Yui, Yui opened her eyes and turned to her sister with a smile

"Hey Nee-chan" Yui said as she rubbed her eyes, Koneko smiled and stroked her sister's hair

"Hey, you tired?" she asked her sister, Yui shook her head

"No"

"Good" Koneko said "I have something important to tell you" Yui looked at Koneko confused

"Something important? What is it Nee-chan?" Yui asked, Koneko shook her head

"I'll tell you later, since it's just us two in the house, how about we have some fun" said Koneko, Yui pouted at her sister

"Come on Nee-chan~ tell me now" Yui whined, Koneko chuckled at Yui's cuteness

"Let's have fun first, then I'll tell you okay?" Koneko asked, Yui nodded

"Okay" she said "What should we do?" asked Yui

"Turn around and lay on your side" Koneko said, Yui looked at her sister confused again but did as she was told "Good girl" Koneko then layed close to Yui and put her hands on Yui's waist, she began to rub her hands up and down Yui's sides

"Nee-chan?" Yui said her name questioningly

"Shh, don't talk yet, just stay as you are" Koneko said, she then put her hands under Yui's jumper and manged to pull it off and she threw it on the floor. Koneko then put her hands under the black shirt that Yui was wearing and crawled her way up to Yui's breasts and squeezed them gently making Yui moan

"N-nee-chan, what are you.."

"Like I said before Yui don't talk, I'll tell you when" Koneko cut off her sister and then placed a kiss on her neck and started to leave a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder while she kept groping Yui's breasts. Koneko stopped her action and climbed on top of her sister and looked into her eyes. "Yui-chan, do you want me to continue?"

Yui thought about Koneko's question for a moment, yes Koneko was her sister and doing these things are...wrong. But she felt in absolute bliss, she craved for her sister's attention, for her sister to touch and kiss her more, even if this was wrong it felt good and right to both of them.

"Yes Nee-chan, please continue" said Yui, Koneko grinned and removed the black shirt from Yui along with her bra which joined in with her pink jumper, Koneko leaned down and licked on of Yui's nipples making Yui moan and hold her sister;s shoulders. Koneko licked and sucked both of Yui's nipples earning her moans which was music to Koneko's ears, Koneko licked her way down to Yui's shorts and pulled them off along with Yui's boots and socks.

Koneko then turned Yui on her side again and layed behind her, Yui turned her head giving her sister and questioning look but Koneko smirked and let on of her hands go to Yui's panties and rub her clothes clit.

"Ahh!" Yui let out a moan as Koneko rubbed her pussy furiously through her panties, she never felt pleasure like this before but she wanted something else touching her clit.

She wanted her sister's tongue

"N-nee-chan, Please -nhg!- lick me, d-down there" Yui begged

"As you wish Yui-chan" Koneko lay Yui lay on her back and she went down and took Yui's panties off, she slowly leaned in and gave Yui's clit a lick. The action made Yui moan and grip her sisters long blue hair, seeing that Yui enjoying the sensation of her tongue on her clit, she licked faster and then entered her tongue in her while fingering her as wee, Yui was moaning from the top of her voice as she felt close to cumming.

"Ahh! N-nee-chan I'm 'nghh- gonna cum!" Koneko mouth was then filled with the sweet and warm liquid that came out of Yui, Yui was panting and blushing at the same time, Koneko climbed up to meet Yui's face and kissed her on the lips. Yui kissed back, the kiss was gentle and then furiously, Yui wanted to give her sister pleasure too since Koneko gave her so much, She climbed on top of her sister and removed all of her clothing and underwear. Yui then left trails of kisses and licks on Koneko's body as she slowly went down to lick Koneko's clit.

Koneko moaned and griped Yui's hair as Yui continued her actions on her sisters clit, Koneko moaned even more when Yui entered her tongue and also fingered her sister

"Nggh! Yui-chan, I'm close!" seconds later Koneko released her liquid into Yui's mouth who manged to swallow it all, Yui then yelped in surprise when Koneko climbed on top of Yui and rubbed their pussies together, Yui leaned her mead back on on of the bed pillows and moaned, Koneko managed to lean down and lick her sister's neck and then kiss her. They kissed furiously as Koneko rubbed her pussy against Yui's, Yui squeezed Koneko's breasts giving Koneko more pleasure then she was feeling.

"Nee-chan! I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me, Yui-chan" then their pussies were soaked with each others cum, they panting for air for 5 minutes until Koneko layed down besides Yui

"You wanted to know what I wanted to tell you didn't you?" Koneko asked, Yui nodded, still panting and breathing for air "What I wanted to tell you was...I love you Yui-chan, not as a sister,but as a lover as well" Yui smiled at her sister

"I love you the same way too Nee-chan" Yui then kissed Koneko gently on the lips, Yui moaned as she felt their tounge dance with each other

"Mmm~ Yui-chan, if you keep on going like this then I won't be able to hold myself" said Koneko with a smirk

"Don't" Koneko then climbed on top for Yui for Round 2

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little fanfic, let me know if you want me to continue with it and feel free to give me some ideas as well ^~^**

**See you.**


End file.
